Sometimes A Girl Just Needs Some Attention
by pagetsgirl94
Summary: Emily gets some attention/fun from Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi. Quick little one shot, hope you like it! :D


*I'm being super ambitious! Sorry no Reid :( but three is more than enough to write and for our favourite agent to handle*

Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi sat on the big couch in Emily's apartment waiting for her. They had done this a few times before and Emily was thankful for that because at least she knew what to expect.

She could hear them talking in hushed tones from her bedroom where she was putting the final touches on her outfit of choice. She fixed her loosely curled hair and touched up her mascara before stepping back and looking at herself.

Emily had chosen dark blue this time since it was Rossi and Hotch's favorite color. She adjusted the garter belt and the stockings that stopped at her toned thighs. She ran her fingers along the top of her underwear to make sure it was flat against her skin and finally moved her bra strap from digging painfully into her shoulder. At last she slipped into her black heels and with one final flick of her hair and a deep breath she was ready.

She slowly walked down the small hallway to the living room. Each step calculated and the sound of her heel hitting the hardwood exaggerated. When she got to the living room all three men were looking her way.

The coffee table had been moved back she noted as she slowly made her way around the couch so that she was in front of them. Emily turned around for the men and heard Morgan let out a long breath and she smiled to herself.

When she turned back to face the men Hotch was loosening his tie and Rossi was smiling at her. It was going to be so good and they all knew it.

Emily raised an eyebrow and with that the men got up from the couch and walked towards her. Morgan got to her first and laced his fingers into her soft hair and pulled her into a kiss. He turned her body so it was pressed up against him and she moaned when she felt someone pressed against her ass.

Moaning into the kiss and moving slightly against the man behind her Emily absently extended her hand to where she knew the shyer man would be. Hotch grasped her hand and kissed it.

Morgan's lips trailed down her neck while Emily made eyes with Hotch over his shoulder. She pulled at his hand and Hotch finally got close to her and kissed her. Emily felt a gentle push on her hip as Rossi turned her so she was facing him. He smirked at her and she gave him a smile before he kissed her.

Emily started unbuttoning Rossi's shirt. She wanted to rip it off but after buttons went flying last time she had promised him she wouldn't do it again. She pushed his shirt over his shoulders and onto the ground.

Rossi made his way down her neck and to her chest where he kissed the exposed skin. Emily held his head in place while she bit her lip as she watched Morgan take off his shirt.

His muscles screamed at her to touch them but Hotch had a firm grip on her hips and she swayed back and forth against him. Emily stood up straighter so her whole body was leaning against Hotch before reaching behind her and pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders and onto the ground.

She turned in his grip and unbuttoned his shirt as well. Behind her Emily heard belt buckles clanking and being removed. She kissed Hotch and threaded her hand through his hair as she felt two hands caress her ass. She felt herself get wet not knowing if they belonged to the same man or not.

Once Hotch's shirt was removed Emily's hand went to his belt and undid it making sure to touch his hardening dick before forcefully removing his belt from its loops and throwing it across the room. She moved away from Hotch and turned to Rossi and Morgan. She ran one hand over each covered dick and smiled when they sighed.

She told them to take off their pants and sit down again. The three men sat on her couch in their boxers and Emily stood in front of them once again with her mouth watering. She told them not to touch themselves as she turned and swayed in front of them.

She turned around and undid her bra tossing it to the side. She cupped her boobs and looked over her shoulder with a smile. She slowly turned to face them and juggled her boobs slightly in her hands, smiling to herself when the sight mesmerized the three men. She turned sideways and her hands left her boobs to slowly trail to her stomach and then waist. She made a show of pulling the waistband of her underwear away from her skin and letting it snap back against her.

Looping her thumbs in the waistband and turning around she pushed the material over her hips and down her legs before letting it drop to the floor. She kicked it aside and turned to face the three again. Rossi was the first to get to her this time and he kissed her firmly.

"You look perfect." He whispered against her lips. "You're driving us all crazy."

Emily separated from Rossi slightly and ran her fingers down his chest. Hotch pulled her into a kiss as she blindly pushed Rossi's boxers off his hips and onto the ground. Her arms then wrapped around Hotch's neck and she melted when he moaned.

She felt Morgan pull at one of her hands and she let him remove it from Hotch's shoulder. He guided her hand down his hard chest and stomach until it reached his dick. Emily wrapped her hand around it firmly and moved with practiced strokes.

Morgan moaned as she stroked him and Emily smiled against Hotch's lips. The hand that wasn't busy moved from Hotch's shoulders to his chest. She dug her nails into his skin as she dragged her hand down his body. She pushed his boxers off his hips and wrapped her hand around the base of his dick. He bit her lip as she pulled away from the kiss.

Rossi had made his way behind her and was reaching around her to touch her pussy. He found her clit easily and she bit her lip and closed her eyes to stay quiet. He moved his fingers a little further down and pushed two fingers into her. Emily's eyes shot open and she looked into Hotch's eyes as she moaned.

Emily stood up and leaned against Rossi as he continued fingering her. He moved away from the two other men and turned her so that they could both see her falling apart. She was shown off to them as she moaned and squirmed against Rossi.

Emily's eyelids felt heavy as she watched Hotch and Morgan stroke themselves as they watched her get pleasured by another man. She felt her lower muscles tighten around Rossi's fingers briefly before he removed them altogether. She had been so close and her breath came in harsh pants.

She waited for one of the men to step forward but no one did. Her breathing started to return to normal before finally she said what she knew they were all waiting for. "One of you, please fuck me." She drawled out in a sultry tone.

Morgan was the first to jump up again. He kissed her before allowing her to rest her hands and one knee on the coffee table and then stepping behind her. He entered her slowly to drag out that first sweet moan from her that they craved. Emily didn't disappoint, dropping her head and groaning as she felt her pussy being stretched by Morgan.

When Emily lifted her head she saw Rossi and Hotch watching her get fucked in the middle of the room. They looked amazing stroking themselves as she moaned for them.

Morgan gripped her hips and pulled her hard onto his dick before stopping and keeping himself deep inside of her. "God, Morgan." She cried out.

Morgan smirked and resumed his rhythm into her welcoming body. Emily looked at Hotch and Rossi through heavily lidded eyes before telling them to come closer. Rossi presented his dick to her and she gladly took it into her mouth. She absently reached for Hotch's dick and started stroking it.

Morgan and Emily had briefly discussed possibly trying anal or double pen on a lunch date they had a while ago but they had both came to the agreement that the group wasn't ready for that yet. They still had some things they need to figure out before adding new and more complicated stuff.

Emily alternated sucking Hotch and Rossi's dick while Morgan pounded into her. She felt her first orgasm quickly approaching when Morgan snaked his hand around her to rub her clit.

Emily squealed in pleasure and surprise around Rossi's dick causing his head to fall back slightly.

"Oh God." She groaned as her eyes shut and her face scrunched up in pleasure. Morgan continued to slam into her, as she was rendered speechless from the waves of pleasure crashing over her.

Emily panted heavily and felt Morgan slip out of her and felt a gentle tug on the hand that was wrapped around Rossi's dick. Rossi pulled her to the couch where he sat down and positioned his dick straight up for her to sit on.

With the help of Hotch's hand for balance she straddled Rossi before slowly sinking down on him. Mouth open slightly and eyes barely open Rossi tried hard to keep his control.

Rossi's pace was slower and more loving, not that he loved her anymore than any of them. Emily was lost in their intimate stare until she felt the couch dip on both sides.

She grasped hold of the two remaining men's dicks as she rode Rossi faster.

"You look so hot." Rossi said in a quick puff of air. "Stroke them harder Em."

Emily leaned to the right so that she could take Hotch's dick in her mouth and lifted her hips slightly so that Rossi could thrust into her faster.

She was still so turned on by the whole idea of the three men fucking her for hours on end. She loved that her moans and screams were silenced by one dick while getting fucked by another and having one poking at the side of her head so that it wouldn't be forgotten.

Emily almost chocked when Rossi perfectly hit her g-spot. He was the only one of the three who found it and knew how to hit it and that was a secret he planned on keeping, much to the disappointment of everyone else.

She let go of Hotch and Morgan and slammed her hands on his chest. "Right there!"

Rossi purposely stopped hitting her g-spot and replied. "Beg me."

Emily bit her lip as her face flushed red. She knew it drove the three crazy but she was still a little embarrassed. But she needed that feeling back and she needed it now.

"Please fuck me." She begged through harsh pants. "I need it so bad, oh god please fuck me until I scream."

Rossi kissed her cheek and resumed his overly pleasurable thrusts. Emily was putty in his lap. "That feels so fucking good." She groaned. "Do you feel how wet you're making me?"

Emily heard Morgan groan behind her. "I'm going to cum." She warned as a hand grabbed and pinched at her nipple while another found her clit.

"Don't you dare hold back." Rossi warned.

And she didn't. Arching her back harshly Emily's body froze in pleasure as endless waves washed through her. "God dammit!" She drawled out loud and long. She collapsed onto Rossi and her hugged her tight as she regained her composure.

Finally she lifted her head. "Fuck that was good." She said with a laugh and a smile.

Rossi kissed her one last time before she stood up on slightly wobbly legs. She moved to Hotch and kissed him hard. "Where do you want me?" She asked against his lips while moving her hand down his body to stroke him.

"Get on the couch and spread your legs for me." He said firmly. This was one of the reasons she usually left Hotch's first turn to last. With each orgasm she had Hotch got a little more turned on and a little more impatient and Emily loved his stern voice telling her to do whatever he wanted.

She did as she was told and sat on the couch. With her head being propped up by the back of the couch she spread her legs wide. Hotch kneeled on a pillow on the floor and kissed the inside of her thigh. He trailed his kisses to her clit where he briefly sucked on it before looking up at her with a teasing smile.

She smirked down at him and he resumed. Emily's attention got redirected to Morgan and Rossi as they kneeled on the couch next to her. She let go of her legs and started stroking. "Hold my legs." She asked. Hotch looked up and saw her gripping the two men's dicks while they held her legs wide for him and groaned. "That's so hot."

Three of Hotch's fingers slipped into her with no warning and started pumping into her earning a muffled squeal out of Emily. He then turned his attention back to her clit where he licked and sucked at it harshly. He looked up again when he continued to hear her muffled cries and saw her boobs rise and fall quickly as her breathing increased. She let Morgan's dick slip out of her mouth and moaned loudly.

"Does that feel good Em?" Rossi asked in a low voice.

Biting her lip Emily enthusiastically nodded her head. Hotch felt her start to contract around his fingers.

"Do you want him to stop?" Morgan egged on while sharing a smile with the men.

"No!" Emily blurted out. "Don't stop. Please don't stop baby." Her hands found their way down her body. One stopped at her boob and one continued to Hotch's head where she laced her fingers through and held him in the perfect spot. "Yes right there!" She cried.

With force Hotch pulled away from her. Emily's eyes met his as he sat back on his heels and stroked himself while a big grin graced his face.

"You're the biggest tease of them all." Emily panted with a smile on her face.

Hotch stood up. "You want it?" He asked flashing his eyes down to his dick. "Then come get it." He said as he started backing up towards her bedroom.

"I have two men ready to fuck me right here." Emily said gesturing to Rossi and Morgan who were still beside her. "What makes you think I'm going to chase you?" She challenged with a smile.

"Because you took to long getting ready so we had time to make plans." Hotch said with a smirk as the other two men got up and disappeared into her bedroom.

Emily let out a breathy laugh. "You fucker." Emily stood up and Hotch kissed her quickly. "You going to make me crawl?" She asked.

Hotch shook her head and pulled her down the hall. When they got into the bedroom Morgan had a pair of handcuffs on the bed. "You did some more planning I see."

"Only if you're up for it." Hotch said firmly.

Emily thought for a minute and then nodded.

"We want to hear you say it out loud Emily." Rossi said.

"Yes. I want this." Emily said confidently. She turned in Hotch's arms and kissed him. "God I want this so bad."

Emily backed up until her legs hit the bed and she sat down. She backed up to the top of her bed and when Hotch said missionary she lid down on her back and put her hands above her head so that Morgan could cuff her to her headboard.

Once they were satisfied with her Hotch got on the bed and positioned himself between her open legs. "Ready?" He asked quietly.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Whenever you are."

Hotch slowly went into her as if to test the waters before gripping her hips and pulling her down onto him harshly. "Fuck yes." Emily blurted out. The handcuffs pulled on her wrists as she was pushed and pulled onto Hotch.

The other men created a line on one side of the bed as they watched Hotch set a brutal pace into Emily's willing body. "You're so tight." Hotch said in a strained voice. Emily tightened her lower muscles causing Hotch to pull out of her quickly.

Emily let out a small laugh accompanied by a smirk. "Too much?" She challenged.

Hotch laughed. "You're always to much for me." He said kissing her before getting of the bed and letting Rossi take his place. This was how each of them was going to finish.

Rossi drove home quickly and desperately. Each thrust made her headboard bang loudly off the wall. Hitting her g-spot with each stroke at this point was painfully pleasurable and caused Emily's moans to go up an octave.

"Jesus Christ that's so fucking good!" Emily managed through pants and squeals. "Cum for me Rossi."

"You want it?" Rossi taunted through gritted teeth. Emily nodded and opened her mouth wide. A few rough thrusts later and Rossi pulled out and came on her chest and mouth. Emily licked her lips and moaned at the taste.

Rossi moved away from her so that Morgan could take his place and kissed her head before stepping away completely.

Morgan surprisingly took a slower approach to his climax. He slowly thrust into her, wanting every moment to last as long as possible. He looked Emily over. Her legs spread wide, hair messy, and a red tint to her face and neck. "You look well fucked." He said with a smile.

"Not quite." She replied. "Cum for me Morgan. Fuck me."

Morgan's speed increased, as he got closer to his climax. His moans became louder and more frequent. His sting of nonsense and her name falling from his lips as he came on her got Emily close to cumming before he moved away from her.

"Hotch hurry." Emily begged as Hotch took his sweet time.

He entered her and rubbed her clit to get her back to where she was. "Yes! There. Keep fucking me I'm so close."

Hotch pulled her harder onto his dick as he felt his orgasm approaching as well. "I'm going to cum Em." He strained.

Emily's head crashed back into the pillows as her final orgasm came over her. Rendered speechless as her eyes fell shut and her body twitched Hotch came inside her.

He moved away from her once his pleasure had started to subside and watched as Emily lay there trying to catch her breath. Rossi freed her wrists from the cuffs and Morgan brought her a towel. They all managed to lie down on her bed and they stayed in satisfied silence.

Emily let out a long breath. "That was fun." She said tiredly. She kissed each man one last time before lying back down.

The men agreed with smiles and a few jokes. "I think we should all clean up and go out to get something to eat." Hotch offered. And they did. After a long soothing bath and a makeup touch up the four agents went out into the late night together as if nothing had happened.


End file.
